O Fantástico Telefonema Misterioso
by Dama 9
Summary: Um estranho telefonema interrompe um teste que Sora e Mey deveriam fazer, quem será a misteriosa pessoa a ajudar a acrobata, com o intuito de transformala na mais nova parceia do jovem Leon?


**Esse é o primeiro fã-fic que eu escrevo, ela ta meio longuinha, mas espero que gostem**

**Esse episódio se passa no lugar do "A fantástica paixão de uma rival"**

**Capitulo 1: O fantástico telefonema misterioso**

Depois de uma manhã conturbada, Sora, Anna e Mia se dirigem para o ginásio onde Sora deveria revezar de 1ª em 1ª hora com Mey no trapézio. Ao chegarem no ginásio, as garotas tem uma surpresa, Mey, que havia passado cerca de uma hora treinando a técnica do teste, acabara de conseguir executar a técnica extremamente difícil do teste.

**Ken**: Mey agora é a vez da Sora treinar, vocês iram se revezar de uma em uma hora, para que possam treinar meio dia cada uma; - nesse momento Ken é fulminado por um olhar de Mey que logo começa a gritar.

**Mey**: Eu não combinei nada com ninguém, eu cheguei uma hora adiantada; Agora Mey tinha em seu rosto um ar de superioridade, o que irritou Anna e Mia profundamente. Apenas Ken percebeu por um curto momento uma nuvem negra baixar sobre os olhos de Sora, quando a garota chamou a atenção de Anna e Mia ou falar.

**Sora**: Vamos embora meninas . E disfarçando um sorriso já estava saindo.

**Mia**: Mas Sora, não é justo, você vai perder o teste se não treinar.

**Anna**: E quem essa garota pensa que é pra fazer isso com você?

**Sora**: Não se preocupem comigo, não preciso disso para fazer o teste, mesmo a Mey agindo dessa forma eu ainda a considero como uma amiga. Ao ouvir isso, Mey começa a gritar com Sora chamando-a de incompetente, mas Sora já havia saído do ginásio com os amigos deixando Mey sozinha. A garota volta a treinar resmungando.

Fora do ginásio Sora e Ken estavam se aproximando do tanque da Yunathan. Os dois se despediram das garotas para ficarem mais um pouco vendo yunathan brincar.

**Ken**: Sora você tem certeza que é isso que você quer fazer?

**Sora**: Como assim?

**Ken**: Você sabe que a acrobacia que a Mia criou é muito complicada e precisa de muito treino, só que o tempo é muito curto, amanhã já será o teste.

**Sora**: Ken, obrigado por se preocupar, mas não quero brigar com a Mey por isso, amanhã farei o teste, não vou desistir.

Ken se despediu e voltou a fazer seu trabalho, enquanto Sora vai pro dormitório.

**Fool**: O que vai fazer? Vai desistir desse jeito?

**Sora**: Do que você esta falando Fool?

**Fool**: Você não queria ser parceira do Leon, mas sem treinar você não poderá alcançar isso.

**Sora**: Não estou desistindo, apenas decidi não brigar, só isso.

**Fool**: Você considera isso uma briga. Eu chamo isso de persistência.

**Sora**: Você não entende e me deixa em paz; nesse momento alguém bateu na porta, pegando Sora de surpresa.

Ao abrir a porta, Sora se depara com Ken, que a leva para o meio do pátio do dormitório. Lá estão: Anna Mia, Rosetta, Marion e Yan a esperando.

**Yan**: Esse é menor que o outro, mas deve servir pra você treinar.

**Mia**: Você não pensou que a gente ia deixar a Mey ganhar de você!

**Anna**: Esse papel foi feito pra você!

**Rosetta** **e Marion**: Boa Sorte, Sora!

**Yunathan**: unn! unn!

**Sora**: Obrigado pessoal!

Sem demora, Sora pulou em cima do trapézio e começou a treinar, logo no inicio sentiu a diferença do trapézio em espiral com o simples. Mas continuou a treinar, quando o tempo começou a fechar e logo a chuva começou a cair. Todos estavam assistindo Sora treinar na chuva, observando cada movimento. Próximo ao dormitório, alguém observava o treino de Sora à distância.

**No dia seguinte...**

Sora acordou cedo e ao se olhar no espelho percebeu que seu rosto estava rosado.

**Fool**: Então, vai desistir?

**Sora**: Não, decidi fazer esse teste, não vou decepcionar meus amigos.

Todos estavam esperando por ela, inclusive Leon e Carlos. Ken veio encontrar Sora e logo percebeu o rosto rosado dela.

**Ken**: Você esta bem?

**Sora**: Não se preocupe.

**Ken**: Não acha melhor deixar para fazer o teste quando melhorar.

**Sora**: Eu estaria desistindo se fizesse isso e depois de todo o trabalho que vocês tiveram para que eu treinasse, eu não poderia decepciona-los; sem deixar que Ken continuasse Sora foi se dirigindo para o trapézio.

**Carlos**: Sora prepare-se, você vai primeiro e...; Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase seu celular tocou, e com um aceno de mão pediu que Sora esperasse. Em um canto escuro do ginásio, uma pessoa misteriosa observava o que estava acontecendo.

**Carlos**: Alô!

**Pessoa que ligou**: Posso falar com a Sora; sem entender direito, Carlos manda que Sora dessa do trapézio para atender o telefone.

**Sora**: Alô!

**Pessoa que ligou**: Você está certa que quer ganhar esse papel; estranhando a pergunta, Sora tenta reconhecer a voz, mas não consegue.

**Sora**: Quem esta falando?

**Pessoa que ligou**: Apenas responda a minha pergunta.

**Sora**: Não vou desistir sem tentar.

**Pessoa que ligou**: Não foi isso que perguntei, eu quero saber se você esta disposta a chegar ao seu limite para ser parceira do Leon; uma corrente de energia percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir as ultimas palavras, quem seria aquela pessoa misteriosa.

**Sora**: Quero.

**Pessoa que ligou**: Responda essa pergunta e eu lhe direi como você pode ganhar.

**Sora**: Qual pergunta?

**Pessoa que ligou**: Para onde você olha quando salta?... Sora continuava a ouvir atentamente o que aquela pessoa misteriosa lhe contava. Enquanto isso, no ginásio todos a olhavam, esperando o final da conversa, nesse meio tempo, todos puderam notar que dos lábios de Sora brotava um sorriso confiante. Leon se mostrava inquieto, como se algo o incomodasse.

**Mey**: Por que você não deixa que eu vá primeiro, Carlos.

**Carlos**: Você não ouviu o que eu disse; Anna e Mia dão um risinho sarcástico. Antes que Mey pudesse começar a gritar, Sora já retornava devolvendo o celular para Carlos e indo para o trapézio. Todos que a olhava puderam notar que seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente e que aquele sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios.

Sora começou a se balançar no trapézio, mesmo seus olhos ficando nublados por um momento ela continuou indo e vindo ao se balançar, na segunda vez que ela fez isso, deixou seu corpo relaxar jogando-o para frente com delicadeza, fazendo três giros no trapézio espiral antes de saltar e se solta, Sora gritou para que todos ouvissem:

**Sora**: Ilusão dos Mares.

Ao falar isso ela deixou todos espantados quando deixou que seu corpo se inclinasse 180º graus para trás fazendo a forma de um golfinho, mesmo assim a cada minuto que ela virava a altura ia aumentando, até chegar próxima a corda que deveria agarrar, mas em vez de toca-la com as mãos ela deixou que seu pé alcançasse o laço da corda fazendo mais uma acrobacia, como se a corda fosse uma fita de seda, quando o trapézio se aproximou dela, ela deixou que suas mãos soltassem a corda pegando no trapézio logo abaixo da grade (como se estivesse em um trapézio normal). Sora encerra sua apresentação com o salto característico dela e parando bem ao lado de Mey.

**Leon (pensando)**: Mas que mocinha interessante!

**Carlos (pensando)**: Isso é surpreendente!

**Ken** **(pensando):** De onde ela tirou essa técnica?

Quando Sora tentava descer da base do trapézio, ela fica atordoada por causa dos giros e principalmente pela febre que aumentara com o decorrer da apresentação e desmaia. Antes que pudesse cair, Leon corre para o trapézio e a segura antes da queda. Sora esta desacordada.

**Mey (sussurra)**: Já ganhei!

Nesse momento Leon que ainda tinha Sora em seus braços, a coloca nos braços de Ken que se aproximava desesperado. Leon salta para o trapézio e se aproxima de Mey, segurando-lhe delicadamente o rosto.

**Leon**: O que te faz acreditar que pode ganhar daquela menina?

Mey fica rosada ao sentir o rosto de Leon se aproximando mais do dela.

**Leon**: Em vez de se preocupar em ganhar dessa garota que mesmo doente veio te enfrentar, porque você não se preocupa em criar uma técnica capaz de satisfazer meu gosto exigente; e com um ar frio Leon se prepara para sair do ginásio, mas é detido por Ken.

**Ken**: Mas e esse teste, como vai ficar? Você ainda precisa escolher a vencedora.

**Leon**: Você deveria se preocupar mais com essa menina do que com a vitória, alem do mais... -antes que pudesse terminar a frase Mey grita para Leon.

**Mey**: E eu, não irei me apresentar?

**Leon**: Não é necessário, esse teste não terá valor algum.

**Mia (resmungando)**: Mas a Sora treinou tanto para esse papel.

**Leon**: Mia quero que você tire da peça o papel da Mina Morey, só será necessário o meu personagem.

Era impossível discutir com Leon, assim Mia saiu do ginásio com Ken, Anna e Rosetta que levavam Sora para a enfermaria. Mey atônita, ainda não acreditava nas palavras de Leon. Enquanto isso, aquela pessoa misteriosa saia às escondidas do ginásio, passando despercebido pelos outros.

**Na enfermaria...**

Mia, Anna, Rosetta, Marion e Ken estavam sentados ao lado de Sora esperando que ela acordasse. Com um suspiro cansado, Sora começa a abrir os olhos, Ken é o primeiro a se levantar. Sora acorda assustada.

**Ken**: Calma Sora, você esta na enfermaria.

**Sora**: Mas o que aconteceu? E o teste?

**Ken**: O Leon cancelou, não se preocupe logo você terá outra chance;

**Anna**: Não se preocupe Sora, até mesmo a Mey não passou nesse teste.

**Mia**: É Sora, o Leon não deixou nem que ela se apresentasse.

**Sora**: Não deixou.

**Rosetta**: Depois que você deixou todos surpresos com aquela técnica e em seguida desmaiou, ele cancelou o teste o foi embora. Mas nos diga Sora, quem foi que ligou àquela hora pra você? – pergunta inocentemente.

**Anna**: É mesmo, eu quase tinha me esquecido, quem foi?

**Mia**: E aquela técnica, a Ilusão dos Mares, quando foi que você aprendeu?

**Marion**: Foi realmente fantástica!

**Yunathan**: unn! unn!

**Ken**: Vão com calma garotas, por mais curiosas que vocês estejam, deixem Sora descansar.

**Mia**: Vai dizer que você não esta curioso também?

Por um momento Ken ficou corado, mas antes que pudesse responder Yan aparece na porta.

**Yan**: Sora que bom que você já esta bem. E Ken o Carlos quer falar com você.

**Ken**: Já estou indo!

Depois que Ken saiu, só restaram Sora e as meninas no quarto, todas a fitavam com um ar curioso. Sora fica corada ao recordar a conversa que havia tido com o desconhecido pelo telefone. Na verdade não era um desconhecido, depois de tanto falar ela percebera quem era o dono daquela voz misteriosa, mas amiga. Algumas lembranças lhe vinham a mente, como sua estréia no Kaleido Star, quando ela estava preste a cair do trampolim, ou quando foi desafiada por Layla a executar o fênix dourado, quando ela havia pensado que os problemas haviam acabado foi ai que eles começaram a voltar, tornando o sonho dela cada vez mais impossível chegando a perder a oportunidade de voltar ao palco na peça Cinderela, mas porque mais uma vez ele havia a ajudado . Antes de voltar a pensar Sora foi chamada de volta por Mia.

**Mia**: Sora, quem foi que ligou?

**Sora (pensando)**: Não quero mentir para elas, mas não posso contar quem era!

**Anna**: Vamos Sora responda. Nós queremos saber.

**Sora (pensando):** será melhor assim!

**Rosetta**: Então Sora!

**Sora**: Não sei ao certo, mas creio que deve ser um amigo, eu não tinha certeza se aquilo daria certo, mas senti que poderia confiar nele e tentar executar a Ilusão dos Mares.

**Rosetta**: Foi incrível, você lá em cima, e de repente você parecia um golfinho saltando no mar.

**Mia**: Que pena, eu queria tanto saber quem era. Sora prometa pra gente que quando souber quem ligou você conta pra gente.

**Sora**: Claro! Vocês serão as primeiras a saberem...

**Sora (pensando):** Será melhor elas esquecerem isso...

**Na sala do Carlos...**

**Carlos**: Você foi ousado ao vir aqui, alguém poderia tê-lo reconhecido no caminho.

**Yuri**: Eu precisava ajuda-la.

**Carlos**: Você não fez mal em ter vindo, quem sabe era disso que ela precisava para se recuperar.

**Yuri**: Desde que Layla foi embora, ela vive tentando seguir os passos dela.

**Carlos**: Mas a cada dia ela começa a perder a vontade de lutar. É uma pena!

**Yuri**: Bem eu tentei, daqui a pouco eu volto pra Paris, não poderei ver o efeito que surtiu. **Carlos**: Não se preocupe, acho que ela já entendeu o recado, mesmo assim ela não poderia ficar dependendo de você para sempre.

**Yuri**: Ela tem os amigos que poderão ajuda-la no meu lugar, não precisara mais de mim. **Carlos**: Você ainda se sente culpado, não é?

**Yuri**: Nunca poderei me redimir, por isso pretendo ajuda-la no que puder. Ela é a esperança de todos nós. Mas mudando de assunto! O que você me diz do Leon!

**Carlos**: Como?

**Yuri**: Será que ele merece ser o parceiro da Sora? Até agora você só esta pensando se a Sora poderá ser a parceira dele, mas e ele será capaz de ser o parceiro dela?

**Carlos**: No momento não sei te responder, mas ele tem algo que nenhum outro acrobata possui!

**Yuri**: O que?

**Carlos**: Ele tem medo dela...

**#Fim#**


End file.
